Things We Do
by LolitaBina
Summary: Time travel! On Harry eighth birthday party he accidentally help Voldemort escape from the tower. When the dark lord try to kill him cause Harry to travel back in time and meet Tom Riddle. TM/HP. (If there's any mistake please help me.)
1. Chapter 1

On that day he was born a prophecy was made, a child with a lightning scar shows a symbol as an equal for the dark lord. Someday they will fight against one another and it was fated that one of them meant to die or both. Each represent the side they're on which is the light and the dark. The thing nobody knows about this prophecy is the part when they join forces to defeat the other side and rule the world together and become lovers. In order for the light to win they decide to hide few details of the prophecy for the future sake but what they didn't know is that the spy has already known about this. Even so with this information the dark side can still choose whether to let the light on their side or not.

The boy that will soon have a lightning scar name is Harry Potter. The only child and son of James Potter and Lily Potter, both are a lovely parents that love him without limit since he is the product of their everlasting love. They cherish him and adore him making sure that he is spoil and given enough love after the day he was born into the world. Lily is born from the muggle family while his family if from the pure blood. Harry is known as a pure blood since the family mostly follow from the father side.

His family is rich and infamous in the wizard world as well respect.

Harry has a kind godfather name Sirius Black, kind loving parents, promising future and peaceful live in the muggle world but sadly everything changes after that day on his eighth birthday. The day when everyone he loves was taken away from him.

"Master Harry!" Maria calls his name.

The boy try to contain his laughter by covering his mouth with his hands when he hears his maid is calling him. He loves playing hide and seek with that woman since she gets worry easily even though his parents told him before not to frighten her too much. Even so he feels fun that his presence can't be seen when Maria continue to search for him. She start to rustle her hair in panic as she look at her right and left before running out from the room while continue to shout for his name. As soon as she walks out from his room he take off the invisibility cloak and place it down beside him.

He doesn't know how his father got a hand on this cool cloak since it always help him cheat on games.

"I'm good!" He praise himself.

Hopefully his father won't mind that he borrow this cloak for a while since today almost everyone in the Potter manor is searching for him. Today is a big day after all since it is his eighth birthday. 3 more years before he enter the special school called Hogwarts and 9 more years before he officially call as an adult. The age when he can get marry and become the next heir for the Potter fortune. The previous and future celebration is a countdown for the upcoming age. The thought of becoming responsible never cross his mind since he doesn't like that kind of burden. For now he want to enjoy his youth like every other children and have fun.

He cover his body with the cloak again when he hears footstep nearby, it looks like they haven't given up on searching for him since his presence is necessary for the party. He heard everyone will be coming so his parents can introduce him to the other family and maybe the person he will soon mate.

"Harry." His father calls.

The boy stand at the corner of the room and watch as his father walk in and look around. He seems to have a huge smile on his face as he tap his foot on the wooden floor before he suddenly turn to where Harry is standing.

"I can see your shadow." The man says.

Knowing he was caught Harry shows himself and give a nervous smile.

"Hey."

His father shook his head and walk toward him. He places his hand on his son shoulder and give a reassuring smile. James always show that smile when he feels that something is bothering his son and Harry simply look at him innocently as if he never done anything wrong.

"You better apologize to Maria after this." The man reminds him.

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday. Everyone keep saying the same thing about my future and stuff and I don't like it." He pouts.

"I know your feeling son since I have the same experience too." James always understand about Harry problem since their childhood are almost the same. "How about this? You ignore everything they say about you and go have fun with their kids."

"There will be other kids in the party too?" He asks excitedly.

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

Harry hug his father and mutter the word thanks before letting him go.

"Master Harry!" Maria calls him again.

Harry look at his father with puppy dog eye making James laugh. "Alright. You can go outside from Potter territory if you want and have fun but don't go too far and be back on time since we need you when the party starts." His father reminds him and in a flash he leave his room leaving the cloak and his amusing father behind. It's rare for his father to give him permission to go out from the land which makes him excited.

"Master James, have you see Master Harry?" Maria asks.

She looks tired and pale from all the running so the man excuse her so she can get some rest before they exit the room. Hopefully his wife won't find out that their dear son is outside without a guardian to take care of him.

"What can go wrong?" He asks himself.

* * *

Harry walk out from the manor using the secret passageway that his father shown him a few months ago. It didn't take long before he end up at the forest locate not far from his house. He spot an old road and decide to follow it walking deeper inside the woods while counting his steps. As long he be back for the party everything will be alright, right?

"One, two, three, four, . . ." He counts as he hop on one brick to another.

Within these woods are very relaxing, he can hear the sounds of the insect and bird chirping around him. It feels like he is going on an adventure as he continue to follow the road not knowing that this road can only be seen by him. He never notice someone is waiting for him at the end of the road, that someone who wish to see him.

His equal.

* * *

"James!" Lily calls her husband. "Have you seen Harry?" She asks worriedly.

"I have no idea."

"You know didn't you?"

He simply shook his head and sip his tea knowing well his wife is glaring at him. She is a very protective mother, it takes him about 4 or 5 years to convince his wife that Harry can eat perfectly fine with a spoon. Even he knows that a spoon can't harm a child. "Did he at least have someone accompany him?" She asks as she cross her hand and this is when James can feel the sign of danger. How could he forget that Harry shouldn't go anywhere without a guardian? This is bad. His is so dead!

"Um . . ." he gives a nervous smile.

"Please don't tell me you forget James!"

"I won't."

She sighs deeply as she lower her head.

"We have to find him!"

"He is eight Lily, you can't expect him to be with a guardian until he enter Hogwarts. Harry is not going to be out child forever, someday he will fall in love and have a family. Soon the time will come when we have to separate."

"Harry is still a child James! What if he encounter a dangerous man out there and something bad happen?"

"He will be fine."

"What kind of father leave their child alone?"

"Lily!"

If only Sirius is here but sadly that man has some kind of business at France so he won't be back for a while and miss the party. Maria try to calm them down but as soon she sees Lily cries James quickly embrace his wife. Their fight will always end up with them comforting each other so the maid leave those two alone. At least this time they didn't use magic on their fight or it would have end up like disaster just like a year ago.

"I hope master Harry is out of trouble."

* * *

_"Come closer. . ."_

Harry startle when he hears someone whispers into his ear and look around. As he looks around he spot that the trees are getting further away from him as he walk closer. It didn't take long for him to reach the end of the brick and meet the wide field full of flower and abandon castle at the middle. It is hard to tell at first since the only part left that survive is the tower and the front door. The wood are old and make weird sound as he push it open, even though he can just walk around it but due to his curiosity he wonder what will happen when he opens it. Quickly he steps back when it makes a weird sound and the wooden door drop before him. It fall a few inches from his foot and Harry sigh in relieve that he avoid any accident.

Then his gaze turn to the tower behind him, it's quite tall. Even taller than the manor he is currently living. He wonders what's up there when he spots a small window at the tallest floor.

"Is there someone living there?" He asks.

It was then he spot a shadow moving inside.

"Eh?"

A blue flower was drop from the window and he pick it up from the ground and smell it. The rose is nothing like he ever seen before since he always seen red flower instead of this rare blue. It's very pretty indeed. He trace his finger at the petal wondering if the flower was drop on purpose so he can have it. Who is it that is living inside the tower?

"Thank you!" He shouts as he looks up.

There's no sound can be heard nor a face to be remember. There was only the flower to prove the existence within those wall, he take a sit on the grass and lean against the wall. He rotate the flower left and right and still amaze with the beauty. The thorns has been cut perfectly around the stem so he won't accidentally prick his finger.

Where did that mysterious person get this flower anyway? Does it grow inside the tower?

Is it okay if he enter?

_"Come to me . . ."_

He hears those whispers again and as the other boy at his age he decide to follow the voice to see where it will leads him.

"It's not like anything bad can happen, right" He asks to no one.

Even though it's scary to go alone but at least he has his shadow to accompany him everywhere he goes. He doesn't have many friends since his mom never let him out too much and the people he met are mostly adults. They're too old to be consider as his friends even Maria.

There's another old door made of metal this time, just like the wooden door it's so old and rusty. He opens it slowly and wish it won't fall and just his luck the door didn't collapse. He breathe in deeply before he walks in slowly and see stairs before him. Then he walk in circle as his place his hand on the wall to give him direction within the darkness as he walks up. Many thoughts run inside him and imagination of what will happen when he met this mysterious person. Is he nice? What's he doing here? How old is he? Can they be friends?

It didn't take long for him to see another door, it must mean that he has reach the highest floor already. That was weird since from the outside the tower looks rather tall. Small cracks from above give him enough light to tell about the place and once again he starts to walk. The wall is cover with scratches and words painted by blood. Warning him to turn around and go back. Some words are too old barely visible for him to read but his minds tell that it apply the same warning as well. What's wrong for going near that room? Is there something hidden in there? So then why that guy can go in but not him?

"Hello?" he asks.

No sounds reply make him wonder if the person already left that place.

"Are you still in there?" He asks another question.

When he still hear no respond Harry start to sadden.

"My name is Harry Potter. What's yours?"

It was then the voice he is being waiting for can be heard loud and clear and starts to echo.

"Tom Riddle.

* * *

"Is he back yet?" The woman walk back and forth while biting her thumb.

"He will be fine."

"Speak from someone who lets him go alone."

He can tell his wife is still piss off but he can't show any guilt since he is also worried as well. Their son hasn't return yet and the party is going to start soon. What kind of birthday day without the birthday boy?

"I will go look for him." Maria volunteer.

They thanks her immediately feeling glad since they both will get busy soon with their guest, Maria then excuse herself and run out from the manor to search for her young master. Since her master didn't bring the invisibility cloak it should be easier to search for him. All she could hope for is that Harry didn't go too far until he got kidnapped since Potter has many enemies as well as allies.

As she continues to run she didn't notice that people in black appear behind her.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

Before she knows it she stop breathing and her body lie on the ground.

"She's dead."

"Now our lord plan can't be interfere." The man smirks.

* * *

"Tom." He says the guy name.

That word sounds so foreign when he says it making him happy. "Do you want to come out?" He asks as he hand reach for the handle.

"Do you want to come in instead?" Tom asks.

"Sure!"

Once opens the door his mouth gap wide open. The room is cover with blue roses from the top to bottom, a single bed place at the corner of the room near a window. The scent of the flower smell so nice and tempting so he walks in without any worry and look around to find where Tom is. The door suddenly close behind him and he turns around to meet with a handsome boy with red colour eyes. He looks like a few years older than him and Harry can't help but feel happy to finally find someone that he can call as a friend. Maybe this person is one of the guest that his father invite.

"Hi!"

Tom take his time to look at Harry before giving him a sweet smile.

"Your father didn't know you're here, am I right?" He asks.

"Nope." Harry answer him cheerfully.

"It's an honour to meet the Potter heir." He takes Harry him and kiss his knuckles.

"It's an honour to meet you too Tom."

He smiles back feeling his cheek flushing when Tom continue to touch his hand. The way Tom continue to look at him is strange, he can feel the hidden intention hidden within that person eyes as he look at the rose in Harry other hand. His smile widen to see Harry still have it in his hand and place his other hand on Harry cheek.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, of course I do. It's a great birthday present."

"It's your birthday today?"

"You didn't know?" Harry tilt his head. "Weren't you invited for my birthday party?"

The dark lord almost laugh but manage to keep his voice from escaping from his mouth. "Your father wouldn't like my presence in your party." he says. "But I'm sure he won't mind if you invite me instead."

"Yeah! Father surely won't mind since he loves me!"

"That's nice to hear."

He smirks as he pull Harry close to him.

"You're such an innocent child Harry, you weren't even aware of the danger you're in. But that's is the beauty of children since they aren't aware of things and live happily without worried letting the adults taking care of things." He kiss Harry fore head and force himself to calm down when he feels the magical power inside the boy body. "You're so special."

"I'm special?"

Harry doesn't seem to notice the darkness around him since his eyes focus on the dark lord.

"Yes you are."

Their fingers enter wined together, with this small touch Harry can feel this guy coldness. It reminds him of a dead body but this person look alive doesn't him? It must be his mind playing with him.

"Your hand is very cold." The boy comments.

"I notice that."

Their distant are too close and uncomfortable but he didn't say a word since he doesn't want Tom to go away.

"Would you like to come to my party now?" he asks shyly.

"Sure but there is one slight problem."

"What is it Tom?"

* * *

Lily greets the guest that come today and smile widely when she spot her former professor who is now the headmaster of Hogwarts. She and James greet him formally with sign of respect in their eyes to finally see him again. Dumbledore shake his hands with both of them before he looks around to find where the birthday boy is. When he sees no sign of him is strange since he rarely seen the boy without his parents around since they are overly attach to him. Where could he be?

"Where's Harry?" He asks.

"Maria is looking for him right now so they should be here soon." She gives a quick glare at her husband before looking back at the headmaster. Seeing her look is enough to tell the headmaster what happens.

"I guess a child need to explore on his own once in a while."

"Indeed." James support and his wife quickly pinch him.

"He is still a child."

"A growing child." Her husband adds.

"I can't wait to see Harry again, I have so much I want to tell him and show some magic." The old man laughs.

* * *

"Help me." Tom kneel before him and squeeze his hands softly.

"Help you?"

"There's a magic that blocking me for walking out from this room and I need your help."

"Of course!" Harry smiles widely. "I will help you with everything I got."

"Good boy."

"Now, all you need to do is . . ..." He whispers. "Give me your blood."

It was then in a flash he sees a blur image before him and fall down on the floor. His eyes widen as he continue to look at Tom wondering what happen. He feels something wet at his abdomen but he can't tell what it is. It feels like every part of him has gone numb and his vision hasn't return yet. Does that mean he needs glasses just like his dad?

"Thank you child."

Should he congratulate the man? What did he do to make that man happy anyway?

"After that curse that your family put on me I'm finally free from this tower after half of century long all because of you. Now I can finally rule the world again like I did in the past." he laughs.

"Tom?"

"Goodbye Potter." A wand suddenly appear in his hands and point it at the bleeding boy. "As well for your other family as well."

_'His going to kill mom and dad?'_

"Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing he sees is the man screaming and a bright light appear. He closes his eyes wanting to stop looking at him and go back to sleep. If possible he wants to wake up seeing his parents beside him and wishing him Happy Birthday while Maria stand close giving a cheerful smile at her master. Sadly he can only dream for that moment to happen since at this moment the Death Eaters are attacking the manor while Tom continue to scream before he vanish into. A scar form on his head and a piece of soul enter his body.

"It hurts." He mumbles.

Then he also vanish in the thin air.

* * *

_"Hey! Are you alive?"_

_"Someone call a doctor!"_

_"He's fucking bleeding!"_

_"Oh my god. May god bless this boy?"_

_"Please be save."_

Harry hears all kind of whispers around him before he slowly open his eyes to find himself in a white room. His body hurts so much and his legs are difficult to move so he pull the cover and see that both are wrap in thick bandages. Did Tom cut his legs as well? Can he still walk after this?

"You're finally awake."

A woman in her forties enter the room wearing the nurse outfit, she quickly do necessary check up on him and asks him few simple question. He answers it truthfully but once she asks if he remember who hurt him Harry flinch. His fist tighten unconsciously and he starts to shake in fear when he remembers Tom bloody eyes. What happen to him?

"How about your parents? Can you give me their contact number?" She asks.

"They . . ."

Tom did mention that he's going to kill his parents as well didn't he.

"Might be dead." He says as he look at the woman.

She gives him a sympathy look and a gentle pat on his shoulder before she leave him alone. Now he is sitting on the bed and stare at his legs trying to shake it but all he receives is pain. If his parent did die what's going to happen to him now? What should he do with his lives? Since he has no family now are they going to place him inside the orphan? Will Maria search for him and bring him home?

After a few minutes staring in space he finally decide to close his eyes and sleep again. For now all he wants to do is sleep and forget about his friend betrayal, just by thinking about it scares him.

Days have passed after that.

"Come on."

As he thought the hospital decide to place him inside the orphanage and he doesn't object them since he has nowhere to go. How could he go back to the manor knowing he is the cause for all of it? The orphanage is miles away from the hospital, it takes about 6 or 7 hours to get there by muggle bus. The place seems normal and full of kids but his instinct is telling him that something will be awaiting him there. As soon as he walks in the woman in charge greet him with annoying look and take him in. The kids there give him a look before they continue to play with their group of friends.

As soon as he enter she leads him into the office and get few things straight such as his room arrangement, rules that he must follow, his curfew, timetable, the time when they're allow to eat and the age where he must leave the orphan and become independent. Harry agree like an obedient boy before the woman name Mrs. Brown let him out to play with the other kids but Harry is not use having so many children at his ages and decide to be alone. Maybe he will join them when he feels like he is ready.

He walks around the orphanage to see what else is here, due to his leg Harry can only walk and running only make pain feels worse. It is great that the hospital train him to walk with this useless legs or he would have to around with the wheelchair instead. His legs is still wrap with the bandages and his body has a scar above his hips. The spot where Tom attack him.

"Ouch." he says when his legs finally given up on him.

He must have stand too long in the office. Now he should rest for a while until he can get his strength back, so he take a sit under the tree and look up at the fallen leaves. The colours are yellow, red and orange. The sign of autumn.

Everything looks so peaceful.

Maybe he should take a nap for a while, it will fine, right? Slowly he closes his eyes and let the darkness to take over ignoring the pain of his scar.

* * *

The boy is piss off.

"You don't belong here Riddle!" One of the boy shouts.

If possible he wants to crush them by now. He knows from the start that he was different from the rest of them but that doesn't mean that they can do this to him. He also have his right as a human as well to live. Just because he can talk to snake doesn't show that they can treat him like monster. He knows he is special than them. If he can control this power inside him that he can use it against them.

As he carry an advance book in his hand he heard the others are whispering that a new orphan just arrived, he was never interest in other before but this time he feels curious and decide to search for him. When he finds out the new kid isn't inside the building he decide to search nearby and accidentally found him under the tree sleeping. He seems peaceful and pale, the lightning scar on his fore head is very interesting as well. He walks closer to the boy to look at his face closer and find that the boy is very cute.

He looks so innocent and unguarded, anyone can take this chance to take advantage of him can't they?

"There's something about him." The boy mutters while leaning down.

It feels like there's an invisible connection between them.

"Hm . . ." The new kid mumbles in his sleep.

He trace his fingers on the boy cheek wondering what his dreaming about, then he looks lower and spot that the guys legs cover in bandage. What exactly happen to him?

"Eh?"

The boy open his eyes.

Red meets green.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Tom Riddle." he simply answer and only to receive fear and confuse in this boy look.

"You're young."

"Of course I am."

This new kid is very strange.

"What's yours?"

"Don't you already know?"

This is getting strange.

"No I don't."

The boy closes his eyes and give a sigh of relieve.

"Sorry, I must be mistaken you with someone else. My name is Harry Po . . . Evans."

"Very well them Mr. Evans." Tom offer his hand and Harry take it. "Let's get along from now on, shall we?"

"Sure." Harry smiles at him and let Tom help him to stand up. They both walk together back to the house ignoring the other children looking at them. Harry wonder what the children trying to shows so Tom tells him to ignore them and pulls his hand. That night they end up in a room together far away from other children. He doesn't know why the woman change her mind but he doesn't care. It's better than being alone.

He and Tom become close very fast, Tom is like a brother to him since he always look out for him despite the fact they're in the same age. There are times he feels like a burden since Tom always save him from getting bully because of his weak body. Tom continue to tell him that he do this because of their friendship and Harry appreciate his kindness.

It was then one day he got bully again that Tom gets angry and the glass near them break, the children cry in fear and the woman in charge punish Tom. Harry simply blink and watch Tom getting yell at looking angry and hatred toward them. Soon after that Tom gives him a lonely look so Harry walk toward him slowly and embrace him.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

Tom was surprised that Harry wasn't afraid of him after what happen today and embraces him back and start crying. Harry is the only person he shows his weakness too and Harry feel honour that Tom trusted him. It makes him feel special.

"I'm here for you." he promises before he gives a kiss on Tom cheek. "We will always be together."

"Thank you."

From that day he also promises that he will continue to protect Harry from any danger. Since this is the boy that accept him for who he truly is and love him without limit. The only person he call as his family.

"I love you."

* * *

3 years after that.

"What's Hogwarts?" Tom asks at the old man sitting before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please have mercy on me. (English is not my first language.)**

* * *

Ever since he and Tom met they get very attached to one another and the woman in charge doesn't seem to care since it solve the room problem. If Harry was afraid of Tom just like every other kid then surely she will have to find a room for him. It was very weird that someone can look at Tom normally since for her that boy is a freak. There are a few times she caught him talking to a snake and when his angry things nearby shatter. Hopefully this new boy can somehow control him from causing any more trouble in the orphan since she doesn't want to spend another dollar for broken things.

Harry tilt his head as he watched Tom solve another difficult question, he was very impressed to see Tom is very smart. If his mother was here then she will surely praise him non stop and embarrass Harry with the question 'why can't you be more like Tom?'. Tom is a very kind guy and always take care of him, since they become friend he become a target for bullies for being close to Tom and as usual Tom had to saved him. He was very upset for becoming a burden but Tom doesn't seem to mind it.

Tom also carried him sometimes when his tired, his legs get tired and numb easily. Looks like he won't be able to join any outside activities like other kids which is sad but at least he got Tom to keep him some company. Harry lean forward as he swing _his_ legs back and forth to see what Tom is doing and the boy push Harry back and warn him to be careful. The last time Harry fall off from the bed his leg hurt so much that he can't stop crying and because of that those two got punished and can't get a decent sleep.

"Let's play! I'm getting bored staying in this room!" Harry complaints.

"Go by yourself."

"But I want to play with you."

"The last time we play basketball together you can't use your leg for a few weeks. You have to stop playing any outdoor activities Harry, you are still weak so stay inside the room where it's safe."

Harry pouts before lying down on the bed. Tom reminds him of his over protective mother but in male version. It reminds him of the time when his mother and father forbid him from stepping outside fearing for his safety and due to that he never go to school or make any friends. He met children near his age in the ball his parents held but that's all. Well . . . At least now he get a friend even though his friend is a muggleborn like his mother. If only he could be a wizard or a witch so he can have someone to talk magic with.

At that moment he spot Tom pull the pencil to him using an invisible force and his eyes widen in shock. Is it the wind or Tom actually use wandless magic?

"Tom . . . Can you do that again?"

_'Is he a wizard?'_

The guy turn around to look at Harry.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Can you move things other than the pencil?"

"Why?" He eye Harry suspiciously.

"Just do it Tom. Please!"

Tom simply raise his hand and everything on the table start floating and follow his hand movement. Seeing his friend magic just make him feel like an idiot. This whole time Tom was a wizard and he didn't notice it. He could just told him that he was a wizard! Wait . . . Since he met Tom in the orphan means that he is a muggle, right? Does tgat mean Tom doesn't know about it?

"You're a wizard." Harry said earning a different look from Tom as if he was trying to see any lie in Harry words.

"A wizard?"

Harry nod his head and place his hand on the crutch, he focus on his magic and let it travel to tbe object before making it float. Tom eyes widen in shock before he look at Harry with excitement as if he had received his early Christmas present.

"We have magic Tom." He told wanting to be the first one to give this amazing news to Tom about everything he knows about the wizarding world.

"Why haven't you told me you can do that as well?" Tom asked as he shake Harry shoulder.

'_I knew it! I knew that I am special.'_ Tom smirks. '_I have been a wizard this whole time.'_

Harry mistaken the grinning as a smile.

"Indeed you are Tom, we both have magic to control. I thought you are a muggle so I don't want to risk telling you that I am a wizard but today just prove that I can trust you."

"I see." He sit beside Harry and pull tbe boy closer to him. Harry shrug Tom action as friendly not noticing the hidden intention in Tom eyes. "What's a muggle, Harry?"

"Those who are born without magic. For our own safety as well as the wizarding world we divide our world to prevent the muggle from finding out about our existent since muggle will see us as threat and will plan to have war on us. Even so there are few special children from the muggle family born with magic such as my mother. We called them as muggleborn and most pureblood hate the muggleborn since they don't want their pure blood to be mix and tainted by these people."

"Is your father a pureblood?"

"That's right. Since my father is a pure blood and my mom is a muggleborn so that means I'm half blood. I can't tell you much about my family so please don't ask for their identities since this involve my safety reasons. Okay?" Tom nod his head in agreement even though he is very curious. "Tell me more about this wizarding world."

"Well . . . We use wands! Wands shape like a stick but it help us to control our magic better and use spell as well. Every wizards of witches have their own special wand that only they can use." He explains excitedly. "We also have pictures that can move, chocolate frog that can move on its own, lots of different potion and . . . MORE MAGIC! You should try eating the chocolate frog someday since it is so delicious, my mother usually break one of the legs first to make sure the chocolate frog can't run away so I can eat it easily."

"When we turn 11 years old we will get a letter to Hogwarts. A school for wizards and witches. There we will learn advance spell to be use in our daily life and how to protect ourself in a duel. We will study in that school for 7 years, so . . . Until 7th year then." He fold three of his fingers and show it to Tom.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Um . . . The school has four houses. The Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Slytherin are full with pureblood and they mostly are dark wizards, they are cunning and use every way they can to achieve their goal. Hufflepuff are loyal and shy, they are very trusting so my dad told me it's good to be friends with them. Ravenclaw are smart people, they're the one with the brains just like you Tom. Lastly the Gryffindors are brave people. My mom and dad got sort in this house and since many children sort in the same house as their bloodline so maybe I will get sort in Grifindor as well. The teacher will place a sorting hat on our head and decide where we will be place."

"That sounds interesting. I believe I will be sort into Ravenclaw or the Slytherin."

"Does that mean we will be seperated?" Harry eyes widen. "I don't want to be in different houses than you!"

"I feel tbe same way." He pull Harry closer to him and bury his face on the boy shoulder. "We will find a way together won't we? Who will 8take care of you other than me?"

"You're right. Nobody else is kind like you since everyone in the orphan hates me."

Unknown to him Tom is grinning widely as he rub his hand on Harry back, it seems that Harry was clueless on what's happening and he will be sure to use this as his advantage. Having Harry trusting his every words will be very useful in the future, even though Harry body is weak but he can feel the boy magical energy a few months ago and he bet it will continue to grow.

"Let's be together forever, okay?"

"Sure Tom!"

The day they both has been waiting for finally arrived as Mrs. Brown suddenly call them to the meeting room. It seems there's another person wanting to adopt them and as they both agree they won't let anyone have them. Lots of muggles here have different intention in adopting them, the last orphan that got adopted was found being sold to the slavery. Tom got overprotective and chase away every people who seems wanting he or Harry. Harry doesn't mind what Tom is doing to scare them away as long they stay together.

"I will chase whoever it is so stay here Harry." He told.

"I have been staying in this room for too long, can I come with you once in a while? Seeing the same stuff everyday is very boring."

"Fine but keep your distant."

Harry grab his crutches and slowly stand up on his own, Tom didn't help him to walk since he realize that Harry need to become dependent on his own or he wouldn't have grown stronger. The boy never voice his complaint since he is afraid that Tom will throw him away if he was too spoil for his age.

Once they entered the room they spot an old man drinking his tea calmly. When he put his tea cup down he turn to look at them and smile sweetly at them. Harry smile back and slowly lower his head as a sign of respect while Tom glare at him and sit on the couch at the opposite side to face him.

"You must be Tom Riddle and Harry Evans, right?" Once Harry nodded he continues. "My name is Professor Dumbledore. I'm here to specially invite you two to enroll the private school called Hogwarts." His eyes twinkle as he said cheerfully of his school.

"What's Hogwarts?" Tom ask the old man sitting before him.

Harry wonder why Tom asked since he already explain everything to Tom or he just want to confirm that they actually wizards? Did he thought that Harry actually lie to him? Damn you!

"It's a place where children like you that have magic learn how to control it. A place where you can call as your second home. Hogwarts was built from a very early age and one of the most legendary school in England." He answer truthfully.

"Have you ever experienced something not normal? Such as something abnormal."

"We will show you once you prove you're a wizard."

Dumbledore pull out a wand from his robe and they both watch as the light objects in the room start to move and rotate around them. Then he uses his magic to create some spark before shaping it into a bunny and let it hop on Harry lap before it dissapear. Harry giggle in joy while Tom face remain serious. In the inside he was impressed to see magic use by someone else other than them and he could imagine what he can use with this type of ability.

"That is so cool!" Harry face brighten and the old man can't help but feel happy hearing such honest words.

When he look back at Tom all he could see is darkness inside of him and his instict immediately told him that the boy will grow up and become a dangerous man. It is strange that innocent boy like Harry can be close to this boy.

"I will give you your Hogwarts letter and then show you the entrance to the wizarding world where you can buy your school supplies. The school will support you allowance since you two are orphan. Any other question?"

"No."

He was about to leave until he spotted a weird scar on Harry fore head.

'_Isn't that a curse scar?'_

The old man bid farewell and use his portkey to go back home. The two boys pick the letter up to read it. To seems focus on each words while Harry eyes widen when he stare at the date.

"1935."

"Are you okay Harry? You look pale."

Harry glance at Tom before gulping down the huge saliva in his mouth when he remember the man inside tbe tower. Could it be tbat Tom is . . . . But he is too kind to become a murderer. Maybe he is just thinking too much.

"I feel sleepy." He lie even though he knows his action will anger his friend.

'_Am I in the past?'_

Harry reread the letter again to see whether the date is false or not, he check Tom letter as well and the letter said the same date. How the hell did he get send to the past? Is it because of the killing curse that was thrown at him? Does that mean his mom and dad haven't been born yet? Should he be happy about this?

"Harry." Tom rustle his hair.

"Yes Tom." He replied lazily.

"Is there something you want to talk about? You're acting strange after meeting that douche."

"His a professor. You sound like you hate him."

"Of course I do. I can see that he can't be trusted."

"This is one of the reason you don't have friends Tom." His knuckles touches Tom cheek. "I'm worried what will happen to you at school. Even if you do better at exam than me and easily charm everyone with that smiles of yours but you will always be alone with that kind of atittude."

"I don't need anyone when I already have you." He pressed Harry hand and give a light squueze.

"You remind me of a story about the lonely prince."

"Do I need to pick you up while riding a white horse?" He smirks.

"No thanks."

* * *

Everyone in the orphan doesn't seem please knowing that Harry and Tom are going to a private school and voice their complaint loudly. Mrs. Brown try to calm them down since she also have no idea why the two boys got it. She can understand if it's only Tom that got in but Harry as well? Tom is a genius and a prodigy despite being a freak while Harry is . . . normal with wounded legs that couldn't be heal. The doctor had once told her that Harry is a special case, they can't tell what's wrong with his leg and have nothing they can do to help him.

"Tom." She said. "Take good care of Harry."

The boy wonder why she suddenly talk normally to him and wonder if she actually care about his friend before he slowly nod his head.

"I will." He promises.

The woman drop them at the train station and give them one last look before she leaves them. Harry and Tom already bought all the things they need for school and let the professor take them to Hogwarts first and due to Harry request he promises them that they will be place in the same room.

"Aren't you excited Tom?" Harry feels his body is jumping in joy.

"Don't be happy yet. We still have to find platform 9 3/4." Tom look around to see where it is. "Since we're going to a wizarding world going there must be tricky."

"But I didn't see any platform 9 3/4 here."

Tom look up and told Harry to follow behind him. There they see a red hair woman is telling her son to run forward. "Come on! All you have to do is run toward the wall."

"Okay!" He said and do as she told.

He and the carriage magically dissapear before them as he moves in the wall. Harry follow after him and dissapear as well causing Tom to sighed loudly seeing that Harry just go without him. Then he run ignoring the woman behind him and run pass the brick, the train station his in are different now since he finally come across platform 9 3/4. The place were filled with adults and kids. Luckily Harry was nearby looking around with a huge smile on his face to see the crowd. It still amaze him how fast Harry can run with that cruthes when get overly excited about something.

Tom eyes sharpen when he spot a blond kid wearing high quality fabrid saying goodbye to his parents. In a spilt second their eyes met and the blond is the first one to look away when his mother pull him for a hug. His mind is telling him that the boy is a pure blood and a plan suddenly built inside him as he remembers Harry words.

"Tom." Harry pulls his sleeve. "What are you going to do?"

It seems that after years being together Harry can tell what he is thinking. With a sweet smile he take Harry hand and pull him inside. Once they get in he find an empty compartment for both of them and sit down.

"Um . . ."

"Harry, from now on you will listen to me won't you?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever dare to leave me alone again. I also don't want you to act recklessly without asking for my permission first. Also choose your . . . Companion wisely since I don't want you to be surrounded by idiots or moron."

"Friends!" Harry corrects him which Tom ignored.

"Also do everything in your power to make sure you sort in the same house as me."

"But-"

"You're special Harry. I know ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you." His fingers trail down on the boy cheek and the train beginning to move. "Just do as I order you and we will be happy." When he sees Harry seems hesitate he then added. "To our own happy ending."

Slowly the boy nod his head.

"Okay Tom." He answers weakly.

_"What is this book doing here?" Tom look at the book cover. "It must be one of those dare devils that love to look in people room and left their belongings behind."_

_Harry slowly walk toward him and peek at the cover._

_"That is the story my mom used to read to me when I was a child." He said._

_"What is it about?"_

_He actually never take interest in storybooks but seeing Harry smile brightly make him feel light and tingly inside. It's a good feeling isn't it?_

_"The story about a lonely prince that has no friends. One day he walk alone inside tbe forest and meet a handsome man. The man take the boy away into a magical adventure far away from home together. They meet different people and places. The bond between them get stronger as time pass by and the boy forgotten about his home and live happily ever after with that man."_

_"So basically he run away from home."_

_"Yeah." Harry touches the cover of the book before pressing it on his chest. "But it is something he has to sacrifice to be happy."_

_Tom eyes widen to see an unusual smile on Harry face._

_"Then I will be that man and you will be the prince."_

_"Will we live happily ever after?"_

_"Yes we will. I promise."_

Harry rest his head on Tom shoulder as he look outside. "To our own happy ending." He sighs happily as he look outside the window to see a beautiful scenery.

Tom open the advance book he brought with him and start reading wanting to be better than other children. He want to be greater than anyone else, more powerful, more strength, smarter, wanted and have everyone bow down on their knee. One day he wanted to be respected and fear by people below him except for one. At this moment his arm unconsiously wrap around Harry thin body to keep him warm. The boy always look so calm when he sleeps especially when he sleep beside him since he claim that Tom always manage to chase his nightmare away.

Then his eyes fall to Harry legs. Once he become a powerful wizard he will use his magic to heal Harry legs so he can walks normally. It will the greatest present he can ever give.

The door slid open and a stranger walk inside the compartment.

"Oh, it's already taken." The blond said sounding dissapointed but Tom can tell that the blond come here on a purpose.

"Yes it has."

The blond turn to look at them with that arrogant smile. Only an idiot will take hours to know that the boy before him is a pure blood but when he remember about Harry he feel like shaking his head. His face remain calm as he and the blond make eye contact wanting to know what this boy want as he continue to stay inside.

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy." he intoduces himself.

"Tom Riddle."

"You're a muggleborn aren't you?" His words sound like a mocking and Tom feel like crushing him using his wandless magic but doing so will send him to azkaban and Harry will wake up with a bloody sight. His heart soften thinking his pure Harry seeing the sin he commit. For now he doesn't want to show his other side, yet.

"Hard to tell." He respond with the same arrogant and challenging tone daring the Malfoy to mock him. "What about you? Are you a muggleborn as well?"

Abraxas feels like he got stab in the heart for being called with that disgusting word. How dare this boy call him that? Doesn't he knew that Malfoy has been one of the richest and respected family over the centuries?

"How dare you said that?"

"I will stop if you kindly get out now, if your voice wake up Harry from his sleep then I promise you that you'll wish that you knew who you're dealing with." He warns and suddenly he feels some kind of force pushing him backwards and the door or the compartment close by itself. He gasp in shock to see what happen before replace by a smirk, his father was right when he feels some kind of aura from them.

"Let's see what you can do next."

Tom looks powerful but what about the other boy? He spot the cruthes nearby and can tell that he legs must be disabled.

"I'll just have to find out later."

* * *

The prefects in the train shout loudly to the first years students that it's time to change their clothes since they're about to arrive at Hogwarts. Gently he woke Harry up from his sleep and help the boy change his clothes first before changing his own. Why does wizards love to wear robe so much?

"Sleepy." He mumbles.

"You can go to sleep once we're in Hogwarts until then don't close your eyes." He push Harry back as a sign for him to go first to keep an eye on him. "If you feel cramp just tell me."

"Yes mom."

"Seriously?"

The person in charge told the first years to get on the boat, 4 person each. Tom and Harry get on the same boat follow by the other two. The girl is Walburga Black, she has dark hair and very pale face. They mistook her as a vampire at first before she corrects them that she is actually a normal witch and her face is pale because she got sick after a long ride in the train. It seems that she can't handle being inside a vehicle for a long period of time. The other boy name is Frank Weasley, his a pureblood as well with red hair but very different from the Malfoy since he take interest in muggle. Harry seems to like him while Tom stay silence after giving a short greeting.

They both look nice in Harry eyes and he can't wait to make more friends. Hopefully Tom will let him since he really want to experience a great school life with the others. The boat nearby keep roaking back and forth catching all their attention when they spot a girl with big glasses screaming in fear begging to get on land. Tom seems disgust with the girl attitude, Harry just stare wondering if he should feel pity while the other two feel glad they're not in the same boat as her. She seems like an annoying person and Tom could only hope that Harry won't think of being her friend.

"There's a monster inside the lake! It's going to eat us!"

Frank look up in excitement and point forward, Tom had to turn his body around to see what behind him only to see a castle. The beauty is amazing and Harry eyes lighten up to see the school his parents always talk about. Even though his in the past but the school look exactly the same as the picture they once show.

"I'm so excited!"

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor, what about you guys?" He asked.

"Slytherin." The girl answer confidently.

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Tom answer after her.

"Um . . . I don't know."

Frank gives them a cheerful smile.

"Well, it doesn't matter where you sort in. I just hope that we can stay friends after this." He offer a handshake and only Harry take it while the other two refuse. Even so Frank continue to smile seeing the bright smile Harry is giving.

"Only Weasley and Potter continue to stuck in the pathetic Gryffindor." She said.

Harry feel anger inside of him when he heard the way she said his family name. He called himself Evans in this time but that doesn't mean he would allowed someone to insult the Potter. His father would be devestated if Harry didn't defend his family name.

"It will be funny if a Black got sorted to Hufflepuff, don't you think so?"

Tom look at Harry wondering why he said like that. His Harry never make fun of someone before. Did she pull a trigger? The girl want to said something back but feel her head knock on to something causing the Weasley to laugh out loud because she didn't hear the adult telling them to duck.

"This will be a good year." Frank smirks.

"Indeed." Harry nod his head.

As soon they entered the hall they see four long table place inside and fill with students. The teachers instructed them to form four long lines and wait to be sorted.

"I thought we have to fight a troll." Then Frank started mumbling about his lying father.

The teacher call one by one to sit on the stool and place a sorting hat on their head to sort them to their house. Harry feel weak for standing to long and a kind 7th year tell Harry to sit beside him. Tom try not to glare at his senior for taking Harry away and focus in front for his name to be call.

"Abraxas Malfoy."

The blond sit on the stool and a few seconds after he wore the hat it shouted.

"Slytherin!"

Everyone from the Slytherin claps loudly knowing well that every generation with Malfoy blood always place inside Slytherin.

"Alphard Black!"

"Slytherin!"

"Walburga Black!"

"Slytherin!"

"Frank Weasley!"

"Gryffindor."

"William Potter."

Harry eyes sparkle when he spot his grandfather standing there in front. He looks so young and active, he even wore that childish smile that his father inherite from him. This is quite cool to see him again but he knew he can't approach the boy since William doesn't know he suppose to exist yet.

"Gryffindor!"

As expected his generation enter the same house, he and the Weasley have a high five before sitting beside each other.

"Tom Riddle!"

Tom walk confidently in front ignoring the look people are giving him. The Slytherin doesn't seem to bother giving him any attention since they never heard his name before in pure blood list. Harry look infront wondering where Tom will be sort in. The hat seems to take its time with Tom making him nervous.

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouts.

Tom sit down ignoring the shocking look on everyone face.

"His a muggleborn! This has to be a mistake."

With a sharp look from the teacher the students go all quiet. "Harry Evans!" Harry walks forward slowly and everyone seems surprise to see the only students here with cruthes. Once he sit down the teacher place the hat on his and closes his eyes.

**"Well, well. A time traveller I see." The hat laughs inside his head. "This is my first time seeing one. Future or the past?"**

"Future." He answers.

Tom and Abraxas seems interest when they see Harry is talking to the hat.

**"You can just talk inside your mind, you don't want people to think you're crazy don't you?" **

**"Sorry."**

**"Alright. Let me see here. You're quite loyal and a bit shy giving you a place in Hufflepuff. I can see bravery inside of you when you're not afraid to do what you want so you can also have a place in Gryffindor too. The feeling of being free make you adventurous huh. **

**"To be free."**

An image of his father giving him freedom flash inside his mind before the sight of a different Tom Riddle standing before him.

**"You're not really that obsess with studies so Ravenclaw is not for you. Slytherin . . . You can be cunning when you want to like the other pure blood but that only happen when that boy . . . Tom Riddle is his name wasn't it? His your strength and support. With him you will do anything to stay by his side."**

**"Yes."**

**"I can tell which house you will choose but think wisely. Is it a good idea Harry?"**

Harry glance at Tom and the memory of the killing curse keep rewinding inside of him. His first friend betray him on the first day they met. The man was the main reason why he can't walk or run anymore. He taken away everything from him and Harry feel regret for letting him escape. Will his parents ever forgive him? Will Maria scold him? Is this Tom Riddle will be the one trying to kill him someday? All he could do is hope that they're different people with the same name since his heart couldn't handle another betrayer.

This Tom is truly his friend, right?

Tom look back at him with wondering eyes when he sees Harry sadden eyes. This is the first he sees Harry so emotional, what is the hat telling him?

**"Harry?"**

Abraxas and the others are looking at Harry now feeling something strange is going on.

"Why is it taking so long?" Frank whispers keeping his eyes on his new friend.

"I believe the sorting hat is giving Harry a choise to choose." William answers seriously.

Harry feels like he is making life and death choice. Wrong answer means bye bye to him. Maybe this is a chance for him to change to future and save his future self. If he make Tom nice then he will achieve his happy ending won't he? Does that mean the reason he was send to the past has a reason? Is this his task to save everyone by changing Tom?

"I choose Slytherin." Harry finally made his choice.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouts loudly.

Tom can't believe that Harry just order the hat, he remember that he told Harry to do whatever he can so they get sort in the same house but he can't believe Harry did it just like that. Dumbledore feels like there's more in Harry than it looks. Then his attention suddenly focus on Harry legs when he sense magic underneath the clothes.

*'His legs were curse as well?'*

Harry stand up and take a sit beside Tom feeling nervous from the look everyone were giving him. Headmaster Dippet manage to get their attention back and start the feast, he was also curious of the boy and want to have a talk with him but for now he will let the rest first. The first years must be exhausted since these is their first time in Hogwarts after all.

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy." He intrudoces himself to Harry while giving a charming smile. Usually this smile can make all girls or guys melt but with Harry it doesn't seem to effect him.

"Hello."

Tom grin knowing well Harry won't be charm since he is still too inocent and naive to have sexual thoughts.

"I hope we could become good friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just ignore the grammar mistake. Enjoy. Don't like then please click 'x' at the right corner above.**

* * *

"I_ know that you're too soft."_

_Slowly Harry look up at the familiar stranger before him before looking down at his legs to see that he was standing straight without having any support. When the guy walk closer he quickly look up and their eyes met. The smile on the older guy face is scary and similar to the smile he once know. All Harry could do is keeping his eyes on him without having any will to scream for help._

_When he spot his parents and Maria dead body almost make him go emotional and cry out loud. It's a miracle he haven't attack this person yet._

_"Why are you still hesitating?"_

_"What do you mean Riddle?"_

_The older Tom simply smirks as he lean down to match their height._

_"You're not calling me Tom anymore? That's a pity. Well, I guess it can't be help since you hate this version of me."_

_"You're not him."_

_"That's what you're wrong Harry. You know well who I will become but you choose to help him change instead even though it is impossible." He laughs. "Nobody. Not even you can change my future, I will become like this whether you're there or not."_

_"It doesn't have to be like this!" Harry scream._

_"Harry, Harry . . ." He place his hand on Harry hair. "Just be a good boy and follow my younger self like a loyal puppy."_

_It was then his surrounding transform into a forest. A dead unicorn lying down before him, the trees are torn apart leaving an ugly mark behind and younger Tom is now at his side with his arm gripping his injured one. Malfoy is unconscious not far from them with a heavy bleeding on his head._

_"This is the end."_

_A man with a black cloak standing there with the wand in his left hand. His face can't be seen but hearing the growl from Tom is enough to tell him that Tom knows who it is._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Then everything goes black._

Harry gasp in shock as soon he open his eyes, it is a good thing he didn't scream this time when he had that kind of nightmare. He feels his body shaking in fear and quickly hug himself. Why can't those dream stop? Why does he has to keep seeing dead people? What is the message that the man trying to show him? Why was he send to the past?

So many questions but he has no answer to any of it.

"Harry." Tom slid his curtain open. "Do you have a nightmare?"

Quickly he nod his head feeling embarrass for acting like a child. When Tom push his sheet down Harry take that as a sign to join him and quickly lie down beside him before Tom can change his mind.

"Sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Ok." He snuggle against him before closing his eyes.

Tom is a nice guy, how does someone like him become so cruel? What cause Tom to change?

"Stop thinking Harry, the way you frown will make you old faster."

"Won't it make people respect me since I look older?"

"Respect is not given base on age. It base on the power you have and the way you use it." He told. "Stop talking and just go to sleep. I don't to hear you yawning in class or whatever."

"Alright mommy."

"Tch."

As soon the morning comes Tom already wide awake while sitting on the edge of Harry bed as he read the book to make sure he already memorize and understand the content. He wants to be the best so he has to work harder than usual and as for Harry . . . It is about time for him to get evolve as well. There will be times when he can't be there for him.

"Um . . ."

"Finally awake?" He closes the book with one hand.

"Yeah." Harry rub his eye and yawn as he slowly sit up. "Milk?"

"We're in school Harry, I can't give you any milk anymore for breakfast. If you still want it you have to start asking the house elves to do it for you."

It was then he suddenly remember Maria. She would always took care of him day and night. There will also be times when his father sneak inside his room and they eat chocolate together. His mother will visit his room when she's free and give him the sweets she bought. They will always give the best to him to make him smile since his happiness is also their.

"Harry?"

"It's nothing. Let's go and eat."

He is starting to miss them again.

Abraxas can't keep his eyes off from Harry Potter for unknown reason. There is something about him which is interesting and very mysterious. _'Or perhaps there's something else?'_

When more students enter he spot Harry walking with his crutches and Tom by his side watching the boy like a hawk. He looks like a personal bodyguard which is rare since only the pure blood can afford a bodyguard for their children. As far as he knows the bodyguard usually are warlocks, vampires or werewolves since they consider strong in physical strength in the age of 11.

"Hello Harry, Tom."

Tom doesn't seem please that Abraxas is calling him by his name casually but Harry seems fine with it.

"Hi Abraxas!" Harry sit down at the opposite side of him before grabbing the toast.

"Where did you guys live?" He asked with a sweet tone but Tom quickly catch it.

"You want to investigate us didn't you?" He asked back before Harry can answer.

"I'm just curious." Abraxas smile before focusing back on Harry.

When he look at the Malfoy face all he could think of is the dream he had. It felt so real and the scene feels like it moving along with him. It's just a dream, right? He should just forget about it and concentrate on the present since his stomach is rumbling.

He fill his plate with balance diet knowing well if he just fill it with fats involve mostly bacon Tom would be glaring at him.

The classes they have are very interesting, the teachers there teach them all the basic they need to know about their wand. As usual Tom is impressive since he already study ahead in everything. If his correct Tom already learn every first year spells and potions earning him lots of points for his house. Harry can tell that Tom want to show the Slytherin that he is better than them.

"Already showing his talent on the first day." Nott comments.

Harry turn to look at him before offering a sweet and innocent smile making the pure blood gasp.

"His cool isn't he?"

"Yeah, I think so."

It was then Avery that sitting behind them lean forward to join the conversation. "You don't seem angry after others had talk bad about you guys being muggleborn. Don't you know how disgusting to have filthy muggle in Slytherin?" He asked.

Nott gives him a warning look which Avery doesn't notice since he wants to see Harry reaction.

"I know well how pure blood despise muggle but please stop speaking bad about Tom."

"Muggle trying to protect another muggle?" He smirks.

"Not just that. I'm sure you guys know the history of the founder of Slytherin that he hates seeing the sight of muggleborn since he thought that they will dirty the pure blood. There's only a slight change that a muggleborn will sort into Slytherin and from what I already knew I'm a pure blood. I'm sure Tom is the same as well since he already learn magic in a young age."

"How can you be so sure that one of your parents are a pure blood?"

"I know because they told me before they were dead." Harry eyes gaze at him. "Even though I don't have prove of being a pure blood but I know that blood inside of me can prove it. Just take me to the Gringotts and they can identify who I am once I give few drops." It's a huge risk about giving away his true family name but he can't let them look down at him. Even though he has no clue of Tom true origin but Tom always seem like a pure blood isn't he? The way he talks and look down at people seems to be enough prove for him.

Avery back away keeping his eyes on Harry. Should he believe the boy words or not? Nott seems to change his thought of Harry since he suddenly look different now. Abraxas grin hearing the conversation, if Tom and Harry is actually pure blood it will be interesting. If only Tom was listening he would be so proud.

"I still won't believe you."

* * *

"Harry." Cygnus walk beside him in a slow pace to match him. "Want me to carry your books for you?"

"Thanks."

"In case you wondering Tom was the one who request me to assist you." He explains.

"Did he threaten you?" Harry looks worried.

"It's hard to explain." The guy gulps down. "Riddle is very scary but he can look like an angel at the same time."

"You were right about that." He chuckles.

Cygnus blushed when he see those cute smile and feel his hear beating before looking away.

"You're cute."

"Thanks." Harry aura sparkle almost blinding Cygnus eyes.

If Harry was correct Cygnus is Sirius father or is it grandfather. Well, who cares as long he manage to get Sirius born into the world. A world without Sirius will be very boring even though Sirius is never serious on his job as an auror or a godfather.

"You look just like him."

"Who?"

"Someone . . . "He tilt his head to the side as he stare at the guy face lovingly. "That is important to me."

Cgnus face redden before he look away.

_'Hm . . .'_ Abraxas give a curious look at the pair._ I wonder what Harry said to make Cygnus act like that?_

"So . . . What do you think of Hogwart so far?" He asked.

"It's nice." Harry replied.

It was then they have to walk down the stairs that Cygnus give an uneasy look. "Stop worrying Cygnus, it's just stairs."

"But . . ."

It was then Abraxas run toward them and sweep Harry off his feet, the boy give a scream when the blond heir carried him down the stairs. Black gasp in shock before he quickly follow behind them hoping that the Malfoy won't suddenly drop Harry down since he doesn't want to be punished. Even though he doesn't know Tom that much but seeing his warning look is enough to tell him the difference between their level of magic. The Malfoy surprisingly seems fine with them despite the hatred that Tom constantly show him. Maybe it is because of his blood that he isn't afraid or there are something else that he miss.

"ABRAXAS!" Harry shouts. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"No can't do princess."

"Hey!"

Harry feel oddly embarrass being carried like this, even Tom hasn't done this to him before. Even someone his age knows that being carried like this by another boy is not right. He gives Cygnus a pleading look but the boy simply give a reassuring smile.

"Don't you have a class to go to?"

"We're going to the same class Harry and from what I can see we still have a lot of times."

Harry feels jealous to see Abraxas walking without worried, if only he could normally like the other students. Ever since he come here students give him pity look which is uncomfortable, Tom told him many times to ignore it but it's hard. It remind him the times at the orphanage when the older kids like to bully him because of his disadvantage. It's not his fault that he can't walk.

"Put him down Malfoy." Tom suddenly appear in the corner.

"Hello Tom."

"It's Riddle." He glares and take Harry away from the blond arms. "Please restrain yourself from touching what's mine."

"I'm not an object!" Harry start to struggle but Tom grip him tightly to silent him.

"You aren't." He put Harry down gently while Abraxas give him back his crutches.

"Where have you gone to?" Abraxas asked as he smirks. "If you worried so much about him you shouldn't have left his side at the first place Tom."

"I have something I have to do."

He turn around and place his arm around Harry waist and push him forward, Harry stumble before regain his balance and try to match Tom speed. Cygnus run to their side since he is carrying Harry stuff.

* * *

As always Tom always show an impressive and perfect work in his class especially in Professor Slughorn causing the potion master giving extra attention and make Tom as one of his favorite student. The man was kind as well making sure Harry didn't stand too long and even offer to bring the ingredients to him so the other students seem jealous that he got special treatment. Others thought it was because of his legs that he got these treatments but for him he believe Tom did something to the professor. He must have use his charm on the professor to make him do whatever he order without the man realizing it.

"Pass me that gue."

"Ok." Harry stare at the ugly liquid before handing it over quickly when he spot it move.

Tom seems use to the weird stuff and add the ingredients before stirring it clockwise as fast and carefully as he can wanting to finish first and get out from this class. What's the rush anyway? After this they're going to have lunch with the other Slytherins.

"I won't be joining you for lunch." He suddenly said.

"Again?"

"Yeah, I have something I have to research in the library so Black will accompany you again."

"Why are you getting distant?"

Tom stop before he continue his work. "It's very important Harry."

"Why?"

"I will tell you everything but for now I just want you to give me some time to sort everything out. If my research is a success then we won't be look down by the others anymore." He whispers. "Please be a bit more patient Harry."

"Fine." He pouts.

* * *

The day pass quickly in a blink of an eye, he can't believe he already stay here for a year already. Tom isn't back yet from the library and everyone else seems to have fallen asleep already except for those naughty ones that like to explore during the night. He sit on the edge of hid bed and lean his crutches against the wall nearby. Everyday morning and night he will apply useless medicine on his leg to lessen the pain before wrapping bandage on it again. Will the day come when he can fine a spell that can heal any wound? Should he asked his transfiguration teacher Professor Dumbledore for help? If he do then Tom wouldn't be please since he looks like he hates that old man ever since they first met.

Why did Tom hate that old man so much anyway?

"I'm bored."

When will Tom get here?

Harry feels his eyes are getting heavy and decided to go to sleep but wouldn't he had nightmare?

"Hurry up . . ." He yawns.

_As soon he blink and reopen his eyes all he could see is himself inside the dark forest, sitting down on the dirty ground in an awkward position when Tom is standing before him while pointing his wand at a stranger. His eyes widen to see blood around Tom clothes and try to call him but no sound come out. Then he turn around to see Abraxas lying down not far from them looking like he just got badly beaten and there's lots of blood around his forehead. What exactly happen to him?_

_Isn't this the dream he had this morning? How did his arm get injured? What happen to Abraxas?_

_"I won't let you touch him!" Tom shouts madly._

_"Give that boy to me brat!"_

_The stranger looks so scary and frightening. If possible he want to hug someone to comfort himself and do something to help but where's is his wand? How can he protect his dear friend without it?_

_"Malfoy! Hurry and wake up!" He screams. "Where did your pride go?"_

_He must been hoping that Abraxas can at least carry him away from here. _

_"Someone . . ." Tom voice sounds like a pleading man. "Please save Harry."_

_It was then tears escape from his eyes as he scream Tom name. He can see his hand reaching out trying to reach Tom and his body leaning forward. The man point his wand at Tom getting ready to finish him with one spell and Harry already knows what spell his going to use._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

* * *

Tom close the book as he gives a pleasing smile.

"I'm a parseltongue, the heir of slytherin." Now that explains why he can talk to snake. This just prove that he is even more important than he thought to have the founder as one of his ancestor.

He couldn't help but feel grateful to find this important piece of information. Once he proves to everyone who he is then all he would receives are respect and won't been look down anymore. Finally he can gain power like he always wanted and control all the pure blood. Who would have thought his mother was a pure blood and a Gaunt but she got removed from the family because she fell in love with his father a mudblood. What so great about loving a muggle? If only she wasn't that stupid he wouldn't have end up in an orphanage but thinking back he wouldn't have been born if she married someone else. Another good thing about this information is he is half blood just like Harry which make it more special. They have so much in common now.

Speaking of Harry he is neglecting that boy lately hasn't he and his bedtime is coming. Quickly he pack his books away and sneak out from the library and tried not to be spotted by any teachers since it's quite clear hi breaking the curfew. He want to end up in the teachers good grace so being caught is not an option and Harry is waiting for him.

"Sneaking around as well, Riddle?"

He give a deep sigh before turning around to face Nott, Alphard and another Black. What do they want this time?

"It seems you guys are doing the same thing as well." He smirks.

"Let see if you can still smile once I break your legs so you can end up like Evans."

Hearing them insulting Harry cause that smile to vanish completely before replace by a glare. Once Nott shoot a spell at him Tom simply doge it before throwing another spell at them. Alphard and Black join as well feeling excited to see Riddle being outnumber by them. They can already imagine what they will do once they beat him up and embarrass him in front of all the students.

"Once we defeat you that weakling is next."

Tom hiss in anger and decide to use his full power throwing them back. It was then Nott feel some kind of pressure press around his neck and choking him, the other two feel the same and drop their wand as they struggle to breathe. Tom smile widen as he watch them being torture by his wand less magic. It always feel so good when everyone is underneath him and beg for forgiveness. This is the sight that he loves to see, it reminds him of the days in the orphan when he slowly tortured the boy and make him scream loudly. The blood that come out from those eyes and mouth seems beautiful like the work of art but Harry wouldn't approve of this so he try to restrain himself. In his world all he need is Harry while others can just be treated as weaklings.

As he continue to torture them with few more spells he heard footsteps behind him but didn't bother to turn around knowing who it is.

"Your true self is finally out." Abraxas comment as he walk toward them.

"What do I owe you for this company?" Tom asked with an obvious hint of displeasure for being interrupt.

"I just want to know what you were doing." Abraxas smile at him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Abraxas look at the three victims and look at it as if it's normal. He seen his father torture someone before so there's no need to overact. "Little Harry has been lonely without you." He said as he play with his long hair. "It make me want to eat him up every time he looks sad when I mention your name, he looks so pretty doesn't he when he was separated from his beloved knight."

"Don't you dare to touch what's mine!" He push Malfoy against the wall.

"How could I not? He looks like a princess that need to be safe and so weak as well because of his legs. Harry looks like a glass that's about to break anytime soon so who wouldn't feel like wanting to stay by his side to protect him. Just look at Cygnus, can you see his face when his beside Harry? Just imagine how many people he will attract with his state as he grow older. I can just picture him looking more feminine and docile like a doll."

Tom drop him on the ground and kick him at the side.

"Just so you know I will kill anyone who try to touch him even if that person is a pure blood." He warns.

"A kick? Just like I expected from a muggleborn."

"Say whatever you like because someday you will regret it Malfoy." He left the blond at the hallway and walk away angrily.

* * *

_"You're weak." The older image of Tom standing before him. "You can't even protect the one you love again."_

_"Shut up!" Harry cries. "This is just a dream, you aren't real!"_

_"A dream?" He laughs._

_"Go away! Leave me alone."_

_"Poor child, you don't even realize the amazing gift rest inside of you."_

_"A gift?"_

_Harry feels something glow inside his body and place his hand gently on his chest to feel something familiar and warm within him as if there's something actually there other than his heart. Harry look back at the man and wonder what his trying to said but only see an amuse smile on his face as he kneel and poke Harry had. "You're very special."_

_"Special?"_

_"If you're not so stupid and weak as you said then use that gift for your own advantage."_

It was then someone shake his shoulder and roughly so he force his eyes to open only to see Tom on top of him. Seeing him here alive makes him so happy and unconsciously he wrap his arms around Tom. "Where were you when I need you?" He cries.

"Sorry." Tom whispers back before kissing Harry on his fore head.

_'It feels like Harry is breaking. Has the nightmare gone worse?'_

"I'm here now. Sorry for taking so long since there are some insects that block my way." he sighs.

"Insects?"

"Yeah."

Harry knew he was lying but decide to ignore it and pull Tom until their chest press against each other. It feels so right to be near him and before he realize he already fell asleep under Tom. The boy chuckles seeing Harry adorable face and rustle his hair before lying down beside him. He swear he wouldn't let anyone else take Harry away from him since harry is his first friend, the only person he could trust and without Harry he wouldn't have know he is a wizard. He could just imagine if it was Dumbledore who told him that he is a wizard first, it wouldn't have end up greatly. One day he will create a world perfect for him and Harry and being the heir of Slytherin is only his first step. Soon he will take over the school, then he will move on to bigger things when he graduates.

There will be things they will have disagreement but he will do whatever it takes to make Harry accept it. Since what kind of ruler that doesn't have their partner by their side when they seize the world?

One day . . .

* * *

Dumbledore put a lemon drop inside his mouth hoping the taste will lessen out his stress, the dark lord has gain power from Europe and it won't be long before Britain got attacked. He is worry of the students safety, surely Hogwarts will be attacked soon. Even though his already old but he is still powerful from his youth day. Speaking of youth, how is Harry and Tom doing now? Are they fitting in inside this school? He doesn't have any problem with Harry since he is doing well but Tom always researching about something. This is not the time to be thinking about those kids since he has bigger problem to focus to but still his heart is telling him to keep a close eyes on those two.

"I can only hope nothing will happen." He rub his temple.

The curse scar bother him so much then he can't think straight after his first encounter with the boy. Who could have done such a thing? The only person he could thought of that put the scar on Harry face is Grindelward.

"What's their connection?"

It feels like a storm is coming his way. Wanting to get rid of those stressful thoughts he pick up the paper the headmaster give him and give a look at the new face of a professor who will soon join them.

"Professor Alex, huh?"


End file.
